That Special Person: Naruto Style
by Drake Calest
Summary: Naruto takes a break after the Fourth Ninja World War and soon after some of his friends question who the blond truly loves. Naruto x Kurenai / Sasuke x NOT telling, thats a secret


Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha looking happy. He then saw Shikimaru and Gaara talking at Ichiraku's and decided to get a quick bite. He would soon regret.

"Ohiyo Shikimaru, Kazekage, and… Kiba?"

Kiba was hiding behind the table with Akamaru, waiting for their sneak attack, which of course failed.

"Damn it man, how did you find me?"

"Kiba, I fought tough enemies like Nagato and Itachi Uchiha, besides, you weren't hiding so well."

"Crap, take a seat and let's celebrate the end of the 4th shinobi world war!"

It was true, the Akatsuki and Kabuto had been beaten by the Allied Shinobi Force. While there was still much uncertainty about the faith of the new alliance, the Kazekage was taking a break and enjoying his little free time with some of his friends.

"Naruto, I have a stupid question, but uh, who do you like?"

That single remark warranted a groan from the group.

"Don't worry about it Kiba, unlike you, dobe here probably has a giant fan-girl following."

The Uchiha had been reluctant coming back, but after hearing his older brother's wishes, he returned as a Konoha ninja. He was still trying to make amends, especially to the Hidden Cloud. In fact, if Naruto and Tsunade hadn't intervened, he would have been killed by the Raikage. These past few months were hard on him, not only he was working 24/7, but he was starting to fully grasp the death of his brother.

"Eh Uchiha, don't come here with that attitude, let's just celebrate, okay?" Gaara was one of the few, besides Naruto and Kakashi who fully forgave, after that was Tsunade and that was about it.

Everyone took a seat and started talking about random stuff, but Kiba was still set on finding out who Naruto likes.

"So Naruto, it better not be Sakura, but can you at least give us a description of what this person is like."

"Jeez Kiba, but okay, I will tell you. This person has nice black hair, red eyes, and a stunning body. While we didn't do a lot when we were younger, we've done more now with our free time."

Everyone in the room became quiet, even when their food was served. Shikimaru was the first to speak up.

"So eh Naruto, I didn't know you were, you know infatuated with Sasuke like that."

"Huh?"

"Come on Naruto, don't play stupid, we all know now this is the reason you tried so hard, even for a kage, you surprised me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Sasuke understood what they both said and was surprised at the very least, but he couldn't stop but to think about the blond. I mean, he went through all the trouble to bring me back, even fighting Nagato and Itachi to bring him back, that reminded Sasuke of why he even came back in the first place.

"_Why Itachi!"_

"_Look little brother, I know all the damage Konoha has done to me and you, but what will you do after the war. Madara is dead and Kabuto's jutsu is being reversed. You will have nowhere to go, so do what is right and goand surrender yourself."_

"_But…"_

"_Sasuke… heed the will of your brother. I know of your revenge on the elders, but a life of peace and happiness is much better than a death of sadness. Trust me, the afterlife will be much better if you have a happy one here first. Me and your brother know that having at least one person will open your world better than any jutsu or summoning." Nagato was standing by Itachi, smiling as they faded away._

"_I still don't have a purpose! Please Itachi, help me!" Sasuke was in tears at this point, kneeling in front of Nagato and Itachi._

_At the same time, the Five Kages appeared along with General Mifune of the Land of Iron. They all knew Sasuke was not only a missing-nin, but a S-rank criminal. Yet seeing this infront of them was shocking to say the least._

"_Find someone, like a best friend or a lover, and never lose them, okay." With that, Nagato faded away from sight."_

"_Don't woory little brother, you'll find someone. Oh by the way, say hello to Naruto for me." And Itachi faded away._

"_Sasuke you brat, I'm-" Before the Raikage finished, Sasuke, still crying, was bowing in front of the six commanders._

"_Raikage-sama, I have no use to resist, I surrender."_

Back to the present, oh yeah, Kiba was implying that me and Naruto are in a relationship. In his whole life Sasuke never thought about it, and now it scared him actually. _Did he really think about the blond that way? He's a strong shinobi, brave, kind,… cute. Whatever… I'm in love in Naruto._

Back to the present, Naruto just figured out what the two were implying and got up from his chair and yelled," What, I'm not gay!"

Sasuke sat their blushing and trying to calm Naruto down.

"Eh Naruto, your boyfriend is trying to calm you down." Now even Shikimaru was added to the list that Naruto was a homo.

"Not you to."

"Eh Naruto, what's wrong." Anko and Kurenai were passing by and they had stumbled upon them arguing about Naruto being gay or something.

"Kurenai-sensei, these three are saying me and Sasuke are dating." Naruto was pointing at the two shinobi and kage, smiling.

"Kurenai-sensei, do you know who could it be?" While Shikimaru was saying an oblivious question, he nodded his head toward Sasuke.

"Naruto, why don't we show them what we know." Saying that, Kurenai and Naruto both brought each other into a swift yet passionate kiss.

Everyone's reaction were suprising, even considering the group. Gaara had his eyes wide open, Kiba fell out of his chair and onto Akamaru, Shikimaru dropped a drink he was holding, and Anko burst out laughing.

"Kurenai-sensei, you are kidding right? You are 15 years younger than him! I'm going to tell Shino and the others." Shikimaru then paid for his meal and sprinted away.

"Kurenai, I've got to tell the other Kunoichi about this. They won't let this one slip." Anko vanished as well."

"Sasuke, Kiba, Kazekage, I've got to go. I promised Kurenai a date today." Naruto earned a nod from Gaara and then vanished with with his older girlfriend.

"Hey, wait." Yet before Sasuke could say something else, they were gone.

"Sasuke, never knew Naruto was into older women ri… what's wrong?" Gaara had never seen him so emotional and so had Kiba. One second he was all cool, the next he was on the verge of tears.

_I've always been so cold and heartless, but why does knowing he loves someone else hurt so much. Is it because I failed Nagato, but much more importantly Itachi? Is this being heartbroken?_

_Sasuke's down. There's my chance._

"Uchiha, is it because Naruto is in true love with someone else." Gaara was always a little sympathetic toward him because of Naruto, so this ordeal was all new to everyone.

All the raven could manage was a nod.

"Sasuke." Kiba was using his softest and least harsh voice.

"What Kiba?"

"I know you are not only gay and in love in Naruto, but if you are okay, you can let me in your life." Kiba then got out of his chair, and out of pure care and passion, kissed the Uchiha in front of every one.


End file.
